The Rainbow
by slawliet97
Summary: Hanya sebuah percakapan di tengah derasnya hujan/ "Raku.. aku akan membuatmu bahagia" / "Onodera adalah cinta pertamaku, itu benar." Chitoge merasa ada duri yang menusuk hatinya./ Sumber gambar cover : nisekoi-indonesia dot blogspot dot co dot id


**Nisekoi bukan punya saya.**

 **Peringatan sebelum membaca : Masih banyak Typo, belum profesional, dan bisa jadi OOC. Ide cerita bisa aja pasaran, tapi ini sepenuhnya ide muncul dari saya tanpa nyontek. Jadi maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita. Terakhir...**

 **Selamat membaca.**

 **(Raku x Chitoge) FOREVER!**

 **slawliet97**

 **~The Rainbow~**

Chitoge menghela napas pelan. Memandangi jendela kelas yang berada tepat disampingnya. Musim gugur telah tiba dan itu menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah berada di kota ini selama hampir 3 tahun dan hanya tersisa sekitar waktu 3 bulan baginya untuk tetap berada di kota yang membuatnya memiliki banyak kenangan ini sebelum dirinya kembali ke Amerika.

Chitoge tersenyum manis mengingat kenanganya dengan Raku. Dari awal pertama mereka bertemu yang saat itu dirinya tak sengaja menghantam wajah Raku dengan dengkulnya sampai membuat pria itu berdarah sampai kisah hubungan kekasih palsu yang harus mereka lakukan demi menjaga keamanan kota ini. Ah... Tak terasa sudah hampir 3 tahun ia menjalani hubungan palsu itu dengan Raku. Tapi.. Walaupun hubunganya itu palsu, harus ia akui bahwa perasaanya terhadap Raku tidak ada kepura puraan sama sekali.

Chitoge mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya..

Bahkan, ketika Chitoge menyadari bahwa perasaanya bertepuk sebalah tangan, Chitoge tetap berada di sisinya, berusaha membuat Raku bahagia dengan cara mendekatkan Raku dengan Onodera. Ya, Chitoge sudah tahu bahwa Raku menyukai Onodera. Begitupun sebaliknya. Walaupn sakit, tapi sebenarnya Chitoge merasa senang melihat sahabat dan orang yang dicintainya memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Selama Raku bahagia, maka ia pun bahagia..

Bukankah begitu makna dari cinta sejati?

Chitoge lagi lagi tersenyum mengingat kutipan makna 'cinta sejati' dari novel yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Raku.. aku akan membuatmu bahagia" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ya..dengan sisa waktu 3 bulan ini, Chitoge bertekad akan menyatukan Raku dan Onodera.

"Yosh!"

Sreg

"Oi.. Chitoge, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Hari sudah mulai gelap. Ayo pulang!"

Suara yang sangat dikenal Chitoge tiba-tiba menginterupsinya.

"Astaga—kau menganggetkanku bodoh!"

"Ayo lekas pulang " Raku menghampiri bangku Chitoge dan mengambil tas yang tergantung di sisi meja.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk pulang duluan dengan Onodera?!" Chitoge berdiri dan memandang Raku heran. Seingatnya tadi ia menyuruh si kecambah bodoh ini untuk pulang bersama Onodera agar mereka bisa berdua dengan alasan kalau ia ada kegiatan klub.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ada kegiatan klub hari ini." Glek. Chitoge menelan ludah. Ia lupa kalau Raku hapal semua kegitanya di sekolah.

"Um-ano etto..." Chitoge tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atas kebohonganya. Ia menunduk memandangi lantai.

Huft..

Raku mengela napas . "Sudahlah ayo cepat. Mumpung belum hujan" Raku menarik tangan Chitoge. Menuntunya keluar kelas. Jujur, saat ini perasaan Chitoge sangat gugup. jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Raku terus menggenggam tangan Chitoge. Ini merupakan bukan hal yang baru bagi mereka. Tapi Raku tidak biasanya menggenggam tanganya ketika mereka sedang berdua. Biasanya mereka akan saling berpegang tangan ketika mereka sedang berpura pura kencan atau ketika anak buah Chitoge dan Raku mengawasi mereka. Tak ayal, sikap Raku yang tak biasanya itu membuat Chitoge sangat malu dan harus ia akui ia juga merasa senang.

 _Sadarlah Chitoge! Raku hanya menyukai Onodera!_

Kenyataan itu sekali lagi menamparnya. Ya, Raku menyukai Onodera. Dan Ia tak berhak mendapat perlakuan semacam ini.

"Etto.. tidak ada siapa siapa di sini. Jadi kau tidak usah memegang tanganku." Chitoge melepaskan tanganya dari genggaman Raku saat mereka sudah berada di depan loker sepatu.

Raku terdiam melihat tingkah Chitoge. Raku menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini sikap Chitoge berubah padanya. Ia jadi lebih sering menghindarinya, bahkan ketika jadwal kencanya pun, Chitoge terlihat sangat pendiam.

"Oi.. Cewek Gorila."

"Apa?" Jawab Chitoge dengan suara yang sangat pelan

"..."

Tidak salah lagi! Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada perempuan di depanya ini. Karna jika keadaanya normal, maka Chitoge pasti akan memukulnya atau balas mengatainya karena telah memanggilnya 'cewek gorila'.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ha?" Chitoge menatap Raku yang berada di depanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih pendiam. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu? kau tahu, kau bisa menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku."

 _Semua masalahku itu kau, Bodoh._

"Tidak ada. Aku yakin itu hanya perasaanmu saja" Chitoge berusaha menghiraukan pertanyaan Raku. Ia membuka loker dan mengeluarkan sepatunya. Chitoge dengan segera memakai sepatunya. Akan semakin menyiksa jika ia terus berlama-lama dengan Raku.

"Ayo pulang" Chitoge melewati Raku yang masih diam di tempat.

 _Greb_

Raku menahan lengan Chitoge sesaat setelah Chitoge melewati bahunya. " Hei apa yang lakukan?" tanya Chitoge

Raku berbalik menghadap Chitoge. "Diluar hujan, bodoh. "

"Eh?"

 _JLEDAAR!_

"Kyaaaaa!" Chitoge kaget mendengar suara petir yang sangat besar dan refleks menutup telinganya dengan satu tangan, mengingat tangan kirinya ditahan Raku.

Tubuh Chitoge gemetar. Ia sangat tidak menyukai petir. Dan Raku tahu Chitoge sangat takut pada petir. Ia juga tahu Chitoge sangat tidak suka sendirian.

Raku tersenyum.

Entah kenapa mengalir rasa lega di dalam hatinya. Chitoge yang saat ini menutup matanya guna menghindari rasa takutnya adalah Chitoge yang selama ini ia kenal. Bukan Chitoge yang hanya menampilkan senyum palsu dan terus menghindarinya.

Raku memang tidak suka melihat Chitoge ketakutan. Tapi, Raku sangat merindukan Chitoge yang terlihat lemah dan seakan membutuhkan pertolongonya. Ya, Raku sangat merindukan ketika dirinya dibutuhkan.

 _Ah... Aku rindu melihatnya seperti ini_

Raku menarik tangan Chitoge, membuat sang empunya terkejut dan linglung. Chitoge pikir dia akan jatuh ke lantai, tapi justru ia mendarat pada dada bidang Raku yang lebih dulu siap untuk menangkap tubuhnya.

"Ra-Raku? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku berusaha melindungimu, bodoh" Jawab Raku dengan rona merah di pipi

"Kau..."

Chitoge tidak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Tubuhnya telah direngkuh oleh pria yang dicintainya. Raku selalu mengerti dirinya.

Tapi..

"Lepaskan!" Chitoge mendorong dengan kuat. Membuat Raku sedikit mundur kebelakang dan membuat pelukanya terlepas

"Oi!"

"Dasar kecambah bodoh! Jangan seenaknya kau memperlakukanku! Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi aku tidak menyangka kebodohanmu sampai pada level SANGAT BODOH!"

"O-oi! Chitoge, Apa maksud-"

"KAU MENCINTAI ONODERA BUKAN?!"

"Ap-?"

"AKU TAHU KAU MENCINTAINYA DAN DIA JUGA MENCINTAIMU! JADI BERHENTI MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEOLAH AKU ADALAH ORANG YANG SPESIAL UNTUKMU! KAU TAHU AKU TIDAK MAMPU MENAHAN PERASAAN INI! KECAMBAH BODOOOHHHH!"

Chitoge berlari menembus hujan.

"Oi! Chitoge! Matte!" Raku yang sempat syok akhirnya tersadar dan segera mengejarnya

Chitoge terus berlari. Tak peduli suara petir menggelegar di atasnya, ia tetap tak peduli. Perasaanya kacau. Hatinya sakit. Chitoge terisak, air matanya sudah menyatu dengan tetesan hujan.

Oh tuhan.. yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah menjuh dari pria yang saat ini tengah memanggil namanya

"Matte Chitoge!" Teriak Raku yang masih terus mengejar Chitoge

"Iie! Aku tidak ada urusan lagi dengamu!"

"Aku yang masih belum selesai beurusan denganmu, wanita gorila!"

"BERISIK! AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU LAG—KYAAAA"

"Chitoge!"

BRUK!

Chitoge mengaduh kesakitan. Karna terpeleset dan dengan manisnya terjatuh di tanah berlumpur. "I-ittai" Keluh Chitoge sembari mengelus pantatnya yang terkena lumpur. Ah.. itu adalah seragam kesayanganya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Raku setelah sampai di tempat Chitoge terjatuh. Dengan napas yang masih tersengal, Raku mengulurkan tanganya pada Chitoge. Namun, Chitoge membiarkan tangan Raku tergantung begitu saja. Chitoge menundukkan kepala, tidak ingin melihat wajah Raku.

"Hah.." Raku menghela napas. Namun, detik berikutnya, Chitoge merasa dirinya terangkat seketika. Raku menariknya paksa. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat bokong dan kakinya terasa berdenyut nyeri.

"A-apa?" Ucap Chitoge dengan kepala terunduk karena merasa dirinya ditatap oleh Raku.

"Kau. Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu tadi?"

"Pe-perkataan apa?"

"Perkataan sebelum kau berlari dengan bodohnya di tengah hujan deras seperti ini" Ucap Raku dingin.

Chitoge merasa gugup. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan Raku yang menusuk walaupun ia tidak melihatnya. Dan sialan pada pantat dan kakinya yang terasa nyeri sekali!

"eerr.. 'kecambah bodoh'?"

Raku melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Chitoge "sebelum yang itu"

Chitoge gugup! Ia ingin sekali mundur dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Tapi kakinya terasa sakit untuk digerakan.

"err.. ka-kau mencintai Onoder—"

Chitoge tak sempat meneruskan perkataanya. Tidak, bahkan ia tidak bisa! Karena saat ini bibirnya ditahan oleh bibir Raku dengan lembutnya. Lenganya dicengkram oleh Raku. Chitoge tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Waktu terasa terhenti saat itu juga. Bahkan setelah Raku melepaskan bibirnya, Chitoge masih terpaku.

 _Raku menciumku..._

Tanpa sadar, Chitoge menyentuh bibirnya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?! " Tanya Chitoge setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya

"Kenapa kau menciumku?! Bukankah Onodera cinta pertamamu? Bukankah sejak awal kau menyukainya? bukankah ia adalah gadis impianmu? Kenapa? Kenapa kau-"

"YA ITU BENAR!" Raku berteriak memotong ucapanya. Chitoge terdiam memandang Raku.

 _Apa?_

"Onodera adalah cinta pertamaku, itu benar."

Chitoge merasa ada duri yang menusuk hatinya.

"Onodera adalah gadis impianku, itu juga benar"

Chitoge merasa kehilangan tenaganya

"Dan aku menyukainya saat pertama aku mengenalnya, itu juga benar."

Chitoge merasa ada setetes air keluar dari matanya, menyatu dengan air hujan yang menyapu wajahnya.

"Tapi..bukan Onodera!"

Raku menaruh tanganya di dadanya. "Bukan Onodera yang membuat hatiku berdebar.. Bukan Onodera, tapi kau Chitoge. Kau yang membuat hatiku berdebar."

Chitoge masih memandang Raku tak percaya.

Raku tersenyum lembut padanya. Seolah tahu apa yang Chitoge pikirkan. Ia Mengambil tangan Chitoge yang tergantung dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kau memang bukan gadis impianku yang lembut dan manis. Kau adalah Chitoge, gadis cerewet dan kasar. Kau juga bukan cinta pertamaku. Tapi ketahuilah.." Raku mengangkat punggung tangan Chitoge. Menarunya di bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chitoge"

Chitoge rasa waktu memang berhenti saat itu juga. Jantungnya semakin berpacu. Ia menatap Raku yang masih tersenyum lembut padanya. Chitoge mencoba mencari kebohongan di matanya. Tapi tidak ada! Raku baru saja mengatakanya. Raku mencintainya. Raku, yang membuat hatinya berdebar juga merasakan hal sama. Raku.. Raku..

Tess..

Air mata kembali keluar dari mata birunya. "Syukurlah.. hisk hisk. Akhirnya.. perasaanku terbalas...hisk."

"Oi oi. tak usah berlebihan. berhentilah menangis." Raku menarik Chitoge ke dalam pelukanya. Tindakan Raku itu malah membuat tangisan Chitoge semakin kencang. "HUAAAAA Rakuuu Huaaaa!"

"Chi-chitoge! Berhentilah! aku mohon!" Dan akhirnya Chitoge berhenti memangis setelah dibujuk berkali kali oleh Raku.

Hujan telah berhenti. Chitoge yang tak bisa berjalan akhirnya digendong oleh Raku untuk pulang. Diperjalan pulang, mereka tertawa mendengar cerita tentang bagaimana niatan Chitoge menjodohkan Raku dengan Onodera. Tentang bagaimana kisah pertemuan pertama mereka, dan bagaiman Chitoge mencintainya. Lalu.. saat ditanya kapan Raku jatuh cinta denganya, Raku berhenti melangkah dan menghadapkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang, memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya yang berada dalam gendongan.

"emm.. Mungkin sejak pertemuan pertama kita?"

"Heeeh? Kau menyukaiku saat aku hampir membuatmu pingsan?! Uso!"

Raku tertawa. "Yah.. anggap saja seperti itu." Ia kembali melangkah

"Hei. Apa-apaan jawaban tidak menyakinkanmu itu hah?" Chitoge dengan sengaja menarik pipi Raku yang membuat sang empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

Ah.. Coba saja mereka mau melihat ke arah langit, pasti mereka bisa menemukan pelangi cantik di sana. Pelangi yang sangat indah, seperti perasaan mereka saat ini.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hmm.. Merenung sambil ngeliat ke atas lagi dan lagi. Gak tau kenapa kayak ada yang kurang. Tapi yah.. itulah Fict pertama saya di Nisekoi. Semoga gak mengecewakan.**

 **Btw, terimakasih sama lagunya Mikako Komatsu yang Owaranai Melody wo Utaidashimahita. Karena lagu itu, ane bisa dapet ide ide di atas. Coba dengerin deh, lagunya bagus. (^_^)**

 **Dan maaf karena masih belum ngelanjutin My Dare dan The Other Eyes :'(**

 **Sumber Gambar : .**

 **REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**

 **#slawliet97**


End file.
